Fable of Faebelle
by Faebelle
Summary: Her Story.
1. Chapter 1

Dusk was settling upon the forest as the singing birds gave way to the crickets chirp of night. Shade cast upon the forest floor sometimes let little droplets of waning light peek through from the golden settling sun. A quiet breeze rolled through the trees as the unconscious elven girl stirred.

Fluttering her eyes wide open, a bright haired blood elf girl found herself in a bed of brambles and grass. Fingers grasping at the long blades of tallgrass, she pulled herself upright, stopping to pull a random weed from her tousled blond hair. Shivers ran down her spine as the cool of night crept over. Standing to her feet, she suddenly felt dizzy. That was when the terrible realization hit her that she had no clue where she was. Shadows seemed to dance in the distance of the woods held at bay by the slivers of sunset that remained. She was lost in a strange place and at the most dangerous of times as well; who knew was terrors lurked under the dark of night?

If that were not enough to shake her nerves, a more somber thought hit her: She couldn't remember how she got to this place. For that matter, she couldn't even remember herself. That was the real kicker. She didn't know whom she was. Let alone anything else around her. It was as if her life until this moment was a vivid dream that faded far from memory in the dawn of waking. Fleeting, fuzzy images danced and teased before her mind's memory. As hopeless as holding on to a fading dream, the last remnant of her memory flickered out leaving her cold. Running her hands down the length of her torso over a finely boned corset of silken blue, she mused she must have been someone of riches, fortune or importance. A frill of white lace skimmed the neckline of her bodice bolstering her ample bust of sun kissed lily skin. The corset hugged her narrow rip cage all the way down to her hips where it plunged into a V shaped line that fanned out into the skirt of a magnificent gown. Baby blue Sin'dorei silk that spiraled down to the floor, was occasionally interrupted by long ribbons of white crushed velvet and intricately woven lace. The white satin slippers that were tied in perfect bows at her ankles were obviously never meant for a wilderness such as this. Perhaps she was a wealthy Sin'dorei noble who had escaped villainous kidnappers, she wondered.

At any rate, she couldn't stay here to become helpless prey to the creatures of the night. Whomever she was, she needed to find shelter or help fast! Holding her arms across her chest shivering for warmth she began what was sure to be a long journey. At first every direction looked the same: Trees and brush as far as the eye could see. In the west, the sun melted it's brilliant gold into a fading orange-purple through the trees illuminating something. Something brick maybe mortar? Whatever it was it had to be better than the unknown of the wilds, so she precariously held her skirt and started off through the trees.

As she walked on a few miles, she began to feel as if someone or something was watching her. Fireflies and wisps floated in the heavy air of the woods giving off a faint glow to light the way through the darker shadows. The young Sin'dorei pressed on, her eyes focused on something… something that looked like a structure or some sign of civilization in the distance. As the distinct masonry came into view, she realized what it was she was seeing. A stony bridge arched over a bubbling brook that now reflected both the sparkles of the setting sun and the illumination of the moonlight steadily drawing higher into the sky.

Cautiously, she extended a slippered foot to test the sturdiness of the bridge. Much to her relief, she found it as steady as it looked and proceeded to head across. After all, this had to have some purpose and most likely lead to some kind of civilization. From the center point of the bridge, she stopped to take in the beauty of the dawning night. The brook seemed to rise as far as her eye could see, winding it's way through hills before crashing against a snow topped mountain range in the distance. She inhaled, taking in a deep breath of night, her full bust nearly spilling from it's tight confines before enjoying a long sigh of an exhale. this was sure to be a long night.

Crossing the bridge, she found a narrow, somewhat overgrown path greeting her on the opposite side. She must be on the right track now. Wading through the brush, she walked into the night. The sun finally withdrew it's last rays of beaming light and nestled into the hills for the night as the deep shadows overcame the woods. Her long, pointed ears would occasionally prick at the sounds of the night. The rustling of animals hunting their nightly meals racing through the trees. Crickets sang in a fluid melody along with the twinkling hum of the glowing forest wisps.

Trudging through the grass, the moon rose high into the sky as the lost elven figured she must have been walking for hours. The immaculate pearl white slippers she had found herself wearing when she awoke, now looked a dingier shade of gray; the soles caked in mud. Frantic thoughts had haunted her throughout the night. Perhaps she was being pursued by some unseen predator in the night. Perhaps in the process of losing her memory, she suffered some fatal wound she could not feel that was slowly killing her. Perhaps she had other dear loved ones who were hurt or devastated by her loss. This thought sent a forlorn pang through her stomach, though it made her dizzy to try and concentrate to understand why. She just needed to survive through the night and things would be better when she found the other side.

Her stomach was starting to growl and she found herself parched as she reached a moonlit clearing. An uncomfortable lump in her silken gloves had finally urged her to take them off. As she did so, the culprit to her discomfort was revealed: a diamond tennis bracelet with the engraving "Faebelle" hung from her dainty wrist. 'Faebelle' That must be her name, she thought. She beamed in delight, her cheeks flushing with color as she had made some progress even if the rest of the night seemed dismal. "Faye-belle" she rolled the name off her tongue as if testing it out. It was after all, a lovely enough name. She held the bracelet wrist to her heart and turned her eyes to the sky to send a quick prayer to the goddess of the sky and night. "Elune be praised. Please, guide me in this dark of your blessed night."

Her moment of pause and reflection was curtly interrupted by the unmistakable snap of a branch. Errant footsteps scuttled about in the shadows. Somewhat accustomed to the general sounds of the wood after her long trek, she knew this wasn't just the sound of the forest settling at night. Her heart pounded so hard, she swore she could feel it throbbing through her head. What if this was the cause of alarm that had followed her through the night. What if this was some pursuant looking to finish her off. She had after all, had to suffer something terrible to destroy her memory of everything and everyone the way it was. Her knees trembled as she quietly sank against the trunk of a large maple tree. "Who… who's there?" she called out in a quavering whisper.

In a flash of quickened shadow, he emerged. A hulking elf, considerably taller and broader in build than any she could recall, leaped forth. Brandishing a sharped knife, he tossed Faebelle a crooked, sinister grin as he held the weapon against the side of her frail neck. Her mouth fell open as if to scream but she could muster no sound. Furrowing her brows in a pleading expression, her bright green eyes looked up to him, a single tear streaming it's way down the soft complexion of her cheek. Would she meet her demise so soon, having nothing in this world but her name to call her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Closing her eyes to say one last silent prayer, she waited for the end. Breathing deep, she could feel the cold steel hunger against her delicate throat. The moment passed and then another and she was still breathing. At least she still thought she was alive. Cracking an eye open, terrified that every move could provoke her attacker, she was astonished at the dark elf staring down at her. Peering down the blade of his gleaming knife, she searched his face; Beneath that dusky hair, the elfish man wore a grim expression. Piercing white eyes stared into her as she tried to make sense of the strangely attractive angular features of his dark face. Deep creased brows furrowed the man's expression as he seemed to be in a moment of contemplation. His luminous orbs stared distrustfully into her eyes. Long dark hair with a deep blue tinge fell down the sides of his face; A face that was painfully alluring despite his rugged features. At last, the Night Elf lowered his gaze, and in turn his weapon. Silence ensued as her mind raced. Was he letting her go or would he strike if she flinched a muscle. Why was he doing this?

Standing still as a statue, her bright doe eyes stared wide at him in fright. She looked like a quivering wisp or an imp of a girl next to his broad arms. "Go" He commanded in a voice that was more of a growl, but full of authority none the less. Her feet wanted to flee. In her mind, she pictured herself escaping as fast as her tiny slippers could carry her. But something wouldn't let her run. Who was this man and why exactly was he letting her go? Why had he assaulted her in the first place. She wasn't sure if she was paralyzed with fear or the need to know and understand. She tried to move but her knees buckled. Not wanting to fall forward right into him and further provoke his wrath, she slumped back against the mighty oak behind her. Squaring his shoulders, the dark elf stood to his full and imposing height. Her mind raced with fear as she backed herself to the knotty base of the tree. "Do you have some sort of foolish death wish? I've granted you freedom Horde scum. So either go or test my nerves and die." Lifting his brow to steel her with that glare of his, he continued "So which shall it be?"

Her bottom lip trembled as she searched for a hasty response . "I…I…um" Her words fumbled over themselves before panic set in. "Neither!" Till now she had kept her budding tears at much had happened in one afternoon and she wasn't sure how to process any of it, let alone pleading terror. "I don't want any trouble with you. That I know of, I've never caused you any grief. I'm not sure what a 'horde' is but apparently you think it's me. Something happened to me...I don't know who you are. What you want... I don't know you I am! It's all such a blur and I'm so confused and lost and scared…" Perhaps it wasn't wise to give away so much personal information. Perhaps this fiend would use it against her. But if she had to die, she wanted him to know the truth in that her murder would be the butcher of an innocent elf with no recollection of her 'supposed' crimes. He grimaced, his face twisting otherwise handsome features into a monstrous mess as he lunged a step closer. "I should slice you down where you lay for taking me a fool with such outrageous lies." Scowling at her, he shook his head. Recomposing himself, he sheathed his knife into the hilt set at his belt. "But even your demise would bring me no glory." His voice trailed off a moment as his gaze grazed over her form, sending chills down her spine.

"I swear on the Goddess herself I would not mock you." Her voice felt weak as if his words had cut her down themselves. "It may seem crazy, but I am not a lady having a leisurely stroll in these treacherous woods. Nor am I anyone out to cause you grief. Something has happened to me. Something I can't explain I awoke a disheveled mess, discarded here in these woods by someone or something. I just want to find my home or wherever I belong. I certainly mean no one harm. Right now I'd give just about anything to find a safe, warm place where I could lie down and rest. Maybe with just a bit of sleep, it will all come back and I can start to recover." They shared a moment gazing into each other's eyes; Trying to read the other's intentions through their screens of distrust.

A breeze chilled the air as silence set in. The hum of the night wisps and gentle chirp of the cricket's song did little to ease her agony as they again sat in silent indecision. The brilliant emerald orbs of her eyes darted back and forth trying to read any sign in his face that may give her some clue to his thoughts. Yet he was rigid as stone. Finally he spoke in a voice she imagined somewhat softer than before. "Then someone has already robbed you this night of more than I could with your life. Someone has taken the soul of who you are." Biting down on her lower lip she nodded, also softening her own tone hoping to coerce a civil conversation. "Well, I'm not some soulless flesh puppet, if that's what you're inferring. I have thoughts and feelings and a soul. I just can't remember what events transpired to bring me to this migraine, lost and wandering the woods. Sir, if you truly mean to honor your decision and let me go freely, perhaps you can tell me the way to some form of civilization and I shall be out of your hair for good." Reclining his back to a heavy tree stump, the dark elf seemed to ease his weary stance. Procuring a small knife and stone from the side of his boot, he slowly began to shave at it. A practice that wasn't altogether unthreatening, he found the sharpening greatly alleviating in his stress. Although his hands seem content and occupied, his piercing glare remained on her. Something about the way he looked at her terrified and excited her all at once.

"That would all depend on your definition of 'Civilization' my dear. If you truly are so devoid of memory to not know your own culture or where you come from, than perhaps I should have done you the mercy of killing you. I'm sure it'd be swift and painless compared to what my kind would do if they caught wind of a lost, stupid Sin'dorei." Stiffening at the insult, she figured it best not to argue at this time. "I have figured I am a Sin'dorei but I'm hardly stupid. In fact, I have already figured out what you are as well." His sharpening stopped mid-stroke as he lifted his face to her tossing her a daring grin. "And what am I, my dear?" Her cheeks flushed red at the comment as her mind raced to find an answer that wouldn't enrage him. After all, they were finally having a break through in conversation. The Sin'dorei had quite a colorful numbers of insulting references to what they deemed 'lesser' elves but this was neither the time nor the place to divulge them. "You… are a Night Elf woodsman... of some sort I'd imagine." Her lilting soft voice stammered as she returned his gaze.

Chuckling quietly to himself he resumed the sharpening which at this point had little more purpose than keeping his hands busy. "Hunter." He answered. "I'm a huntsman of these woods." Setting his fingers to his lips, he issued a sharp whistle commanding a rustle amongst the trees. Striding tall and gracefully, a smooth black panther emerged from the tall brush. Sauntering over to her owner, she sat obediently but not before presenting Faebelle with a suspicious sniff. Grinning that wickedly handsome grin to his feline friend, he decided it was time introductions were in order. "Meet D'amoura. The fastest and most fierce predator of these woods and one who wouldn't hesitate to snap your pretty little neck if I didn't stay my hand." he cautioned. Even though his words were intimidating, she found herself charmed that he was introducing his solemn friend. Most hunter's kept to themselves preferring the company of beasts. It was a rare treat to meet their hunting companions on a first name basis.

"Well then, if we are having introductions. I am quite honored to make your acquaintance Mistress D'amoura." Faebelle stood to her feet in a sweeping curtsey. It was a formal occasion after all. "Though between you and me, I'm kind of curious about your master's name." Tossing the cat a sly wink, she smiled. She almost looked like a fairy princess from a story when she smiled, he thought. His eyes trailed over her with strange curiosity and completely inappropriate longing. Chuckling heartily to her grandiose formalities, he returned her smile. "Well madam. That's because her master had not been formerly introduced to you yet." Closing the distance between them in a single stride, he bowed in turn, with the same heir of nobility. "I believe I owe you a much more dignified introduction. My formal name is Villaed Delundra, but the honor would be all mine if you simply addressed me as Villaed." Taking her hand in a grand flourish, he placed a gentle kiss on it. Although a common gentlemanly gesture, the sensation of his lips on her skin sent her blood racing like wildfire. Suppressing a moan of desire, she cleared her throat and properly replied "Well Count Villaed Delundrela, I am quite honored to meet you. My name is Faebelle...or at least I think it is. I'm not sure about the last name yet. But this second meeting of ours..." Her voice trailed off as she found herself drawing closer to him, lost in the mystique of those white eyes. "Well it's the best meeting I think I can remember."


End file.
